


Eros no debe amar.

by Fallingdown



Series: El agape de Eros. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor unilateral, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: —No caigas por él.—¿Disculpa?—Solo no te enamores de él.  Eros no debe amar: a veces Yuuri lo olvida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Se retorna la escena del drabble anterior :D  
> Soy pobre y los cambios de personajes los hago con una separación grande y esto: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ xD  
> Espero que les guste el tercer intento c:  
> Repito: OOC: Amo a Yuuri maternal y a Yurio como niño que quiere cariño (Aunque su actitud solo cambie con Yuuri) <3 :)

Según _"El banquete"_ de Platón, Eros era hijo de Poros y Penia. Abundancia y pobreza haciéndose presente en el amor entre hombres.

Dicen que una vez, él se enamoró de la belleza de una joven princesa a la que debía hacerle el mal. La infidelidad sin retorno se hizo presente en medio de su fantasía y su pesar, amándola aún, se marchó de su lado. 

 

 

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 

—Yuuri...- el nombrado sonríe ante la pereza y la fragilidad con la que su nombre sale por primera vez de esos labios.

 

—Dime- sus voces son un susurro en el reino de los astros mayores. Sus dedos acarician la melena rubia de aquel logró acurrucarse en su pecho como si un niño por amamantar se tratase. 

 

—No caigas por él.

 

— ¿Disculpa?- sus manos siguen haciendo su trabajo y el tono de es igual. Yuri, adormecido por su calor y el palpitar en su pecho comienza a cerrar sus ojos. 

 

—Solo no te enamores de él...- las respiraciones se pausan, uno de ellos ha caído en brazos de Morfeo, el otro en el vacío de los sentimientos. 

 

— Quizás sea un poco tarde para eso— delinea la delgada nariz y deja un beso en su frente.

 

En sus brazos duerme un niño de quince años, demasiado contaminado de un mundo del que no debería formar parte. Allí, frágil como recién nacido, Yuuri siente la necesidad de protegerlo.

 

Unos golpes en la puerta entreabierta le sobresaltan. 

 

 

 

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 

 

 

Los ha estado buscando toda la noche y Hiroko le ha dicho que la ultima que los vio estaban en la recamara de su hijo. 

 

—¿Yuuri?

 

—¡Oh. Victor! baje la voz por favor, el niño duerme ¿Podría ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación?

 

El aludido lo miró extrañado, camina hacia él.

 

—¿Makkachin está conti..?- la palabras mueren un su boca, su otro posible aprendiz duerme acurrucado en sobre el moreno. Algo en su pecho se estruja pero igualmente espera con los brazos abiertos a que Yuuri se acomode.

Se acerca lo suficiente para que sus frentes casi se rocen, se miran a los ojos hasta que el portador del adolescente frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada.

Toma a Yuri el brazos, pero este de inmediato comienza a inquietarse. 

 

 

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 

 

Se le levanta lo más rápido que puede y vuelve a acurrucarlo contra si otra vez. La nariz del joven ruso deja de arrugarse y aferra su mano izquierda a su pectoral. La alusión del joven con un recién nacido es aún mayor : Como un niño que no quiere que su madre parta _"¿Su madre no ha partido ya?"_.

 

Sus brazos recienten la fuerza pero continúa caminando.

 

—Cierre la puerta cuando salga por favor.

 

Sus ojos pican cuando termina de salir y solo se permite sollozar un poco cuando ha acomodado a Yuri en el futón.

 

En su nariz arde el perfume a mujer en Victor, en su pecho arde el sentimiento de desamor. A tan solo un día de la competencia, cree haber encontrado a su Eros en el reflejo de su dolor. A punto de alejarse, la fina mano del extranjero lo detiene.

 

— Idiota, duerme conmigo por favor.

 

— Lo siento Yuuri, debo ir con Minako-sensei.

 

—¿A las dos de la mañana?

 

— Cuando vuelva, prometo dormir contigo ¿De acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo- antes de poder irse el joven vuelve a detenerlo- ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?

 

La propuesta hace nacer una sonrisa maternal en sus labios.

 

—Claro que si.

 

Se recuesta junto a él, sintiendo como su acompañante se acomoda entre sus brazos y acaricia otra vez su cabello, tarareando una nana.

 

 

 

Parte quince minutos más tarde, y a pesar de su mal humor inicial, Minako lo ayuda en todo lo que puede. Ya ha amaneciendo cuando debe irse.

 

— Yuuri, no te enamores de él.

 

— ¿Se sorprendería si le digo que no es la primera que me lo dice?

 

 

 

 

Entra a la habitación sin hacer ruido y ni bien su cuerpo entero toca el futón, es envuelto por la cálidez de un abrazo  y un suspiro de placer. ¿Será por eso que su madre amaba dormir con ellos de niños? La paz de la respiración regular le atrapa y solo se deja llevar.

 

 

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ 

 

 

Abre la puerta de Yurio para comprobar que está bien. Allí se encuentra ambos abrazados en la pequeña superficie. El dolor en su pecho vuelve a hacerse presente, más arrasadora y temible que nunca. Sus ojos destilan agua salada, sin querer admitir el porqué en voz alta, se limita a volver a su habitación enterrando esas sensaciones en lo más recóndito de su ser.

 

 

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 

 

 

 

Eros no debe amar: a veces Yuuri lo olvida.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y les haya resultado engorroso leerlo :c  
> Cariños :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni la referencia de Eros.


End file.
